


There Is a Flame That Never Dies

by orphan_account



Series: Vampire AU [11]
Category: Figure Skating RPF
Genre: 'The Sun Will Rise' in Steph & Chris's POV, Graphic depiction of an execution scene, I'll blame Victor Hugo (again), M/M, why did I write this
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-20
Updated: 2019-08-20
Packaged: 2020-09-19 07:57:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,308
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20327734
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Essentially the same thing as 'The Sun Will Rise', but written in Steph & Chris's POV.





	There Is a Flame That Never Dies

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sun Will Rise](https://archiveofourown.org/works/19820683) by [orphan_account](https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account). 

> Disclaimer: This is completely fictional.  
I didn't really know why I wrote this, but I was reading Hugo's Le Dernier Jour d'un Condemnee in the past week. So I'll blame (credit) him for this work.  
My brain refused to think when writing, so I'm sorry for language mistakes/boring styles/repetitive vocab.

It would be a beautiful night, Chris thought as the human soldiers walked him out of the prison into the courtyard. The breeze was cooling and refreshing, which probably means that the sky is clear. He couldn’t really see anything, as they had blindfolded him, in fear that the vampire would attempt to use his hypnotic gaze on them. And of course they’ve handcuffed him. After all, a vampire is dangerous to humans.  
And that’s the first thing Stephane saw when he entered the courtyard a few moments later, escorted by another team of soldiers. His vampire lover, bound and completely powerless, with slightly lifted chin, as if trying to look up at the sky. Stephane wanted to shout his name, but couldn’t make a sound. He knew what awaited them. He knew his own verdict, and if Chris is still here like this, it wouldn’t be difficult to guess.  
But they didn’t stop in the courtyard. They were brought out of the iron gate, onto two separate vans. Stephane frowned when he saw Chris stumble a little as someone grabbed him by the arms and dragged him along.  
They reached at a funicular station, which Stephane knew well. He used to take it up to the mountains and go skiing with his friends-other than vampires, since they could tolerate neither the summer nor the winter daylight on the mountains. It’s really not too bad if it’s happening up there, Stephane thought. There’s a gentle slope on the top, where one can stood there and look down on the turquoise lake and the small towns surrounding it. On a clear day, it’s even possible to look into the dense woods on the other side of the lake, and even their home.  
The funicular normally won’t operate after midnight, but Stephane guessed that it’s only for them.

Chris knew there’s another team, probably with another person, with him. But he couldn’t figure out who they were, or which species they belonged to, even with vampire’s perceptions. There were too many humans surrounding him. It is sad to know that someone else would be bidding farewell to the world tonight, but the person seemed to be calm enough. They might be so desperate that they couldn’t even utter a cry at this time, or they might have made their choice, like himself.  
They walked out of the carriage and stepped into the snow. Chris still didn’t know who the other person was, as he could only hear humans’ heartbeats and breaths, some clinging of metals and the beeping sound of some sort of electronics. Either these sounds completely covered the other person’s vital signs, or the other person could also be a human.  
Chris took a deep breath to calm himself down as the thought crossed his mind. He heard his verdict in the cell and he knew that the Treaty had been evoked, which would probably result in the expulsion and deportation of all other species from human’s land and vice versa; he thought that maybe a person of another species, other than human, would be executed tonight together with him, since he knew of many other people who were doing similar things to those he did. But he didn’t hear anything about Stephane since they met in court one month earlier with Deniss in the witness box.  
He thought that his lover might be taken into government custody and even into asylum, if Stephane insisted on his words; he might be able to escape, either leading a resistance group, or if he’s too tired of all this, living as other humans under new laws. But he never expected, or even thought of, the possibility that Stephane would be given a death sentence.  
Just as his hands started to tremble because of the terrible possibility, they removed the blindfold and handcuffs on him. The first thing he saw, other than the uniformed personnel, was his lover, standing there and smiling at him.  
The next thing caught his attention is the clear sky with stars behind his lover. It was indeed a beautiful night.

They were brought to the central part of the gentle slope, with the armed humans surrounding them, and a camera directly in front of them. The lovers briefly looked at each other, without saying a word, and held their hands together.  
Chris could feel the bony part of his lover’s hand. Stephane was a rather slim human a few months ago when everything had not happened; but he had lost more weight, with a even more frail frame and hollowed cheeks. Chris tried not to think what could have happened to him. The court might first try to negotiate with him for a testimony; after which, if he refused, interrogations and even torture.  
Two of the armed soldiers walked up to them and lifted the rifles. As a common sense, normal firearms wouldn’t be able to kill or even injure a vampire, but maybe the humans had changed the bullets. Chris smiled as he thought of the days he lived with Stephane and his silver pistol, and Deniss’s reaction when the young boy first saw it.  
They fired. Chris didn’t feel anything, not even the painless collision of the bullet with his body, but the grip on his hand was loosened. He knew they’ve shot his lover. After the two soldiers walked away without any sign of doing another shooting, Chris sat down on the snow-covered ground and gently brought his lover close to him.  
Stephane is very pale now, both from the pain and the blood loss. The bullet had pierced the side of his abdomen and left thigh, close enough to main blood vessels. They’ve not missed the target, Chris thought furiously, they’ve done it deliberately. They are torturing him even up to this point.  
Stephane attempted to put on a smile as he saw the anger in his lover’s eyes. He’s even a little bit glad that they decide to do it this way, allowing him to spend the last bit of time in his lover’s arms, looking into his green eyes.  
Chris felt the body in his arms slowly losing temperature, before noticing a stinging burning pain on his face. He raised his eyes and briefly touched his skin, and immediately felt the same pain on his hands. The sun.  
That’s why they’ve not shot me, Chris thought. Here’s the natural killer.  
It’s the first time for him to actually see the sun rising, other than in movies and videos. Stephane had described to him how beautiful it was when the sun jumped out of the lake, or peeked through the mountains; Chris had, in turn, sighed and replied that it was a shame that he could never experience it. It’s the first and the last chance for him.  
Chris had unknowingly exposed himself to summer sunlight when he was very young. He screamed and ran back to his family house, a dark and large castle in the woods, and cried in his nanny’s arms. To be fair, it wasn’t as painful as that time now.  
Stephane’s breathing had become quick and shallow, and his heartbeat had turned fast and irregular. Chris bowed his head to kiss him on the lips, before turning to the wounds on his abdomen. He couldn’t stop it from bleeding this time.  
Stephane was about to laugh when he saw his lover’s lips stained with blood, but only managed to make a weak cough. He slowly raised his arm, with all his remaining strength, and touched his lover’s lips. “…I shall share your fate,” Stephane whispered, with a volume only they could hear. That’s all he could do.  
Chris didn’t reply, but held him even closer before the arm dropped down limply and his lover finally slept in his arms, on the mountain, under the rising sun.


End file.
